


Furry Fluff

by Alastiel



Series: 都市言情AU段子集 [11]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, doggies
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: 天好冷，需要温暖的毛茸茸，所以…大家新年快乐！
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 都市言情AU段子集 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/849393
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Furry Fluff

Erik动了动耳朵，他刚完成这天里第三次例行巡视回到一楼的房间里，他的领地包括Lehnsherr家的房子、车库、草坪，以及信箱为中心的半英里范围——Erik设置了三个隐秘的出口，熟记整个社区里摄像头能探测到的位置，以方便自己在陪伴Lehnsherr夫妇之余的巡视和锻炼，充分满足整天的运动量需求。  
现在是晚上9点左右，Edie正沉迷于最近很火爆的那档电视剧，Jakob在二楼享受新买的按摩浴缸，Erik由俯趴变换成坐姿，他再次听到了车库那边传来的动静，Erik敢肯定那不是野猫或老鼠，他朝Edie那边看了看，轻轻起身穿过客厅到达楼梯下方的杂物间，通过那里头的秘密出口（之一）溜到屋子后边。他沉稳地迈着脚步，一点点靠近那个还毫无知觉的入侵者，对方正焦急着拨弄车库那块失修墙面上临时钉起的木板，过分投入到Erik走近了才发觉来自身后的极具压迫感的敌意。  
Erik开始用前爪抓挠地面，并龇出牙来从喉咙里发出低吼，他在正式开始服役前就被严格规训得很少吠叫，作为突击型的军犬他基本只需直接用牙齿执行任务，发动攻击前越安静越好。因为意外中途退役被领养后这个特性给Lehnsherr夫妇带来了些麻烦，直到Erik学会了事先威吓和警示。  
入侵者惊慌转身后迅速趴在地上，动作看起来是明显的示弱和臣服，但Erik注意到那双耳朵还耸着并微微旋了个角度。  
有意思，Erik想。  
那是一只喜乐蒂，雄性，3岁左右，体型仅有Erik的一半大小——德系杜宾拥有不逊于大型犬种的骨架和身高——看起来威胁指数为0，有项圈，毛发蓬松但凌乱，爪子有些脏，鼻子上也沾着不少污迹。  
走丢或是被遗弃的，但流浪时间不长。Erik下了结论。  
“离开这里。马上。”杜宾简短地命令道。  
对方沉默了一会，耳朵终于耷拉了下去，Erik的耐心正在流失，他正要再次发出另一种等级更高的威吓，无主的喜乐蒂突然鼓起勇气抬眼看了上来，用那种Erik绝对不会显露而人类无法抵抗的湿漉漉的眼神。  
“求求你，我需要帮助。”他呜咽着说，眼睛里很快盛满了泪水。  
Erik冷漠地降下视线，我可以一口咬穿他的耳朵让他再不敢靠近这里，这一点也不费劲。Erik又盯着那双贴在脑后不停颤抖的耳朵看了看。  
他没有那么做。

Charles是在三周前走丢的，应该说，他被从主人那里偷走了，迷药效力过去后他设法从窃贼的载具上成功逃脱，用尽全身力气狂奔一阵确定自己不会再被捉住后，Charles才稍微冷静下来查看周遭的环境，当时他发现自己身处城郊，只好沿着公路返回城区并尝试寻找渺茫的归家线索。三周来Charles少不了忍饥挨饿，但这些远不是流浪犬只面临的最大威胁，在被迫学习各项生存技能并快速成长中Charles还算幸运，直到他给自己惹了个大麻烦。  
Erik在Charles讲述过程中就听到了外头的动静，那是William，带着几个小弟，永远学不乖的蠢才，在差点被Erik咬下整块后腿肌肉后还胆敢接近这里。  
“你怎么招惹到那个傻×了？”Erik直接飙出了脏话。  
Charles有些紧张地朝院子的栅栏外望了望，又转过头来偷瞄Erik以察言观色，“我看到他们在攻击一只史宾格，就在加油站那边，他年纪很大了，有人给他带了些吃的，他们全抢了还嫌不够。”  
他没有说谎，Oliver，那只老家伙，前阵子大降温时Erik还允许他在车库里过夜来着。初来乍到没有靠山和帮手竟敢招惹最臭名昭彰的恶霸，该说是不懂规矩还是脑子有坑？Erik眯起眼睛，又或许……  
通常Erik并不是太有心情管些闲事，但能教训William的机会他多少有兴趣把握一下。Erik从鼻子里发出一声轻哼，起身往栅栏那边走过去，用前爪推开被钉在一块的几根木板，威严又优雅地走了出去。  
“说话。”他直视William的眼睛，对面的菲勒不怀好意地朝他身后瞥了两眼，“没必要吧，Erik，我们就想找那只小不点聊聊，不劳烦你教训他这里谁说了算了。”  
“哦？是谁说了算？”Erik慢慢地露出牙齿，同时回味了一下晚餐时那盆牛骨。  
William识趣地没有接话，有只年轻的混血梗犬往前迈了两步，生面孔，显然是新入伙的，还没在Erik这儿尝过苦头。  
“Oliver是差不多活到年头了，不代表他就任你们宰割，他，和那个不自量力强出头的小子，现在都由我罩着，要是发生了不该发生的，我会让你们偿命，记住了。”  
被Erik紧盯住的生面孔停止了前进，想在老大面前逞勇获得青眼的梗犬本能地感受到了巨大的压迫和毛骨悚然的危险，他眼前的杜宾是真正具有丰富经验和高超技巧的杀戮者，牙齿咬穿过的颈动脉不仅仅属于某些动物。  
William的小团伙带着躁乱、恐惧和不甘慢慢退开四散，Erik在原地停留了一阵才返回Lehnsherr家的院子，Charles在栅栏另一边乖巧地坐着，把舌头伸出来露出一个大大的笑容，尾巴挨着枯黄的草皮摇得欢欣鼓舞。  
接着Erik给他找了点吃的，又叼来一整包湿纸巾让他把鼻子和爪上的泥擦干净，现在Charles看起来干净又漂亮——在人类的审美里，这在社区里能减少些麻烦带来很多便利。  
离开车库返回房间之前Erik转头看了一眼，Charles收回四处打量的好奇视线回视了他，把笑容和坐姿调整得更加端正，Erik可以确定自己被这家伙利用了，但没关系，最近闲着也是闲着，Erik想。

Erik在6点半准时上楼挠响主卧的房门，大约10分钟以后再挠上一次Jakob就会打着呵欠来开门，Erik任由男主人摸摸自己的头顶和后颈就下楼去等在门口。Jakob晨跑的路线通常是穿过社区前往近旁的公园，达到人工湖边后他会取下肩带上的牵引绳让Erik跑一跑。  
这天的路程刚起步不久，Erik就发现在车库角落借宿了一夜的Charles在不远处保持距离跟着，这段路Erik走得太多已经完全不需要嗅闻了，但对Charles来说不是，他时不时得慢下或停下来左右闻闻，沿途留下标记，然后再加速一段跟上来，Erik在Jakob系鞋带时往那边看了看，Charles正从20码开外朝他们靠近，晨光下深栗和白色相间的蓬松长毛在跑动间飘扬，搭配着那幅莫名乐观的笑容，对于Charles现在的处境来说显得过于无忧无虑了。  
傻乎乎的。Erik想，没来由地感到一丝不爽，他龇出牙来响亮地吠了一声，被吓了一跳的Charles猛地刹住步子，开始小心翼翼地歪着头打量Erik的脸色。  
Jakob回过头，眼睛亮了亮，朝Charles露出毛孩子家长对待所有可爱狗狗都难以抑制的慈爱笑容，“嘿，别这样，Erik，多漂亮的孩子啊，他想跟你玩呢。”但他对Erik“对所有其它狗狗都不友善”的行为也早已习以为常，并没有真的要逗弄Charles走近的打算，只是朝周围看了看，擅自揣度附近的晨练者中就有这只漂亮喜乐蒂的主人，然后示意Erik继续前进。

到达人工湖附近时Erik又嗅到了Charles，在不算清晰的视野里能隐约望见躲在灌木篱笆里的那一小团身影，完成早晨的运动量以后Erik陪Jakob玩了一阵巡回游戏，期间他又朝那边看了看，风中已经没有Charles的气味了。  
一直到傍晚，Charles都没有出现在感应范围里，Erik不想承认自己有那么一点担心，但他确定自己现在相当恼火。  
不敢相信我都明说了会为其提供庇护还有这么不知抬举不乖乖待着到处乱跑的狗，我现在就把留给他的那块牛肉吃掉。  
Erik趁Edie准备晚饭时钻出屋子，气冲冲地开始这天对车库周遭的第五次巡视，他把栅栏上停着的好几只乌鸦赶走后，Charles忽然顶开那几块活动的木板把头探了进来，他钻到一半时就被Erik居高往下瞪视的影子罩住，喜乐蒂讨好地往上看，尾巴在杜宾看不见的栅栏另一侧摆动。  
“我去……看Oliver了，然后去找了些吃的。”Charles乖巧地交代自己的去向。  
“你把我留给你的罐头带给他了？”  
“他看上去不太好。”Charles忧郁地垂着脑袋。  
Erik的心绪没有太大的波动，他认识Oliver很久了，退役犬适应不了收养家庭被不断退养最后只能进入收容所并不是什么罕见的事，Oliver出逃后就已经非常虚弱，他大概过不了这个冬天。  
Erik掀开一块帆布把下头盛着一大块牛肉的盆子拖出来，“吃吧。”他简短地对Charles说。  
Charles忍不住咽了咽口水，但还是担心起分出自己口粮的Erik，“你不饿吗？”  
“别废话，小子。”  
他其实一点都不怕我。Erik看着把脸塞进盆子里狼吞虎咽的Charles想，有那么一瞬间Erik觉得自己可能是上了年纪，6岁，对于杜宾来说还算得上壮年，但从退役那刻起他就不得不摒弃那种目空一切的傲慢，让原本成就他立下军功的嗜血冲动一点点消散，不觉间他对收养家庭和两位主人的关怀和依恋越来越浓重，由撕咬斗殴带来的亢奋感却愈渐淡薄，甚至，心软的频率也越来越高，所以无论如何维持凶残表象，只要足够聪明都看得出来，他的心已经没有那么刚烈勇猛了。

“虽然看起来很威风，但你的耳朵，是怎么了？”在把盆子舔干净以后，Charles有些迟疑但不掩好奇地发问。  
Erik回过神，抖了抖缺失了一半皮肉的左耳，“出任务时被防护网上的铁丝挂住，挣脱时撕掉了半只。”他轻描淡写地说，其实是四分之一只，完成立耳手术后他的耳朵就都只剩一半了。  
Charles就像感受到那疼痛般地嘶了一声，他安静了一会又问，“腿上的伤也是任务留下的？”  
Erik惊讶于自己有继续回答的耐心，“被子弹打穿了动脉，手术之后我的奔跑速度慢了很多，耐力更是削减了一半，导致我不得不在4岁时就退役。”  
“可你还是跑得很快啊。”Charles的语气充满了不平。  
Erik皱起他的眉点，又觉得自己不该跟完全业余的犬种谈论这些，所以他什么也没说。  
Charles又认真观察了Erik一会，“我很抱歉，让你回想起这些，过早退役会很难过吧。”他的语气柔和而真诚。  
Erik怔了一下，他已经忘记当时那种强烈的情绪了，包括自尊上的挫败和懊丧，被收养候选人挑选时不得不接受自己会成为一只伴侣犬甚至宠物犬的事实和由此引发的怨愤。  
刚被收养时他做了很多混蛋事儿，但Lehnsherr夫妇用无尽的耐心和温柔包容和感化了他，对于Erik来说，除了早已牺牲的原搭档，他们是这个星球上最好的人类，但可惜他们仍然是人类，无法真正沟通和互相理解的人类。  
“最好先关心你自己。”Erik故作不耐地回应，Charles同时耷拉下了耳朵和尾巴，毫不掩饰他的沮丧，Erik并不为戳中他的痛处感到如何抱歉，Charles浑身散发着一种满怀希望的顽强的快活劲，他肯定经历过恐惧和彷徨，这段日子过得也相当煎熬，但这小家伙的眼神和气息里没有丝毫绝望的意味，他在努力地生存，并为了那小得可怜的成功几率坚持寻找回家的路。  
Erik有点羡慕这种状态，他在3个月大时就被选作军犬培育和训练，完成任务达成目标对他来说意义重大，即使退役的变故从他的骨子里带走了大量的血性和傲气，但Erik还是渴望目标和努力的过程，最好能比教训William无数次和接住Jakob故意乱扔的飞盘更有挑战一点。  
今天莫名出神的情况有点过多了，Erik这么想着拨散了那些思绪。  
“我是该关心自己，所以，你能帮我吗？Erik。”Charles眨巴着圆溜溜的眼睛，这幅佯装出的甜美乖巧倒也并不讨厌。  
Erik发出一声嘲讽的嗤笑，“你不就为这个找上我的？”  
“是啊，我还为此研究了好几天这个社区的生态呢。”Charles吐了吐舌头，他笑得依然甜美，只是不再掩饰眼底的狡黠了。

Erik没有做出什么承诺，但他花了点时间耐心听取Charles的推断和计划，指出其中的错误和纰漏，之后他们达成共识，Charles的家有很大可能在15-20英里开外的某个社区里，距离通过Charles被偷走和逃脱的过程推测得出，但方位无法确定。Erik花了一小时在Jakob卧室里利用他曾获取过的平板电脑使用技能打开地图应用，但没有用，他们完全看不懂。一筹莫展之际，Edie和Jakob晚餐时关于社区商超配送范围调整的讨论给了Erik灵感。  
第二天Erik利用Lehnsherr夫妇出门的时段跟Charles一起去了社区北边的沃尔玛，配合默契地弄到了一份货物配送的宣传册，上面用非常简略的足以让狗狗们看懂的方式标注了周边配送点。  
“有三个社区，我可以挨个去找找。”Charles兴奋地摇着尾巴，他总把事情想得过于简单，Erik摇了摇头。  
“你知道要走多久吗？路上吃什么喝什么？”  
“我……还算有点经验？”Charles嘟囔着。  
“据我所知每个社区都会有至少一只William这样的存在。”  
“那说不定我也能遇到另一只Erik呢。”Charles还在展现他的盲目乐观。  
不知为何Erik被这个毫无根据的假设冒犯了，他感到十分不悦，从喉咙里发出一声低沉的怒吼，“认真点，小子。”  
Charles委屈地用爪子扒了扒宣传册，“我有名字。”  
Erik假装没听到，他再看了看那张图，“我们先去这里看看，我记得Sean是从那里搬过来的。”“我们？”Charles偏了偏头。  
“这周末Jakob和Eddie去邻市看望亲戚，所以我有空，我们试着搭上超市的便车去看看。”  
Charles猛地抬起头来，满脸惊喜感动地盯着Erik，看起来马上要扑上来舔脸了。  
Erik赶紧伸出一只爪子按住他，“离我远点，坐下！还需要更详细的计划！”

在详尽计划筹备期间出了点小状况，Erik最近频繁地偷溜出屋子让早就想报复他的William逮到了机会，他纠集起他的小团伙把抄近路去Sean家的Erik堵在了一条废弃的巷子里。  
Erik毫无惧色地就地坐直，高昂着头睥睨对面互相怂恿又不敢当先过来挨揍的小喽啰们，一共7只，这里的地形对Erik是极大的劣势，他必须谨慎应对。  
“你不会真的觉得就你们几个废物能困住我吧？”Erik用眼角瞥了指使不动小弟只好自己上前来的William。  
“别以为我每次都会被你亮出牙齿就吓到，你也早不是刚到这里时的那个你……。”  
所以这次Erik连呲牙的样子都没做，他强健的后腿蹬向地面，反作用力让前任军犬像颗出膛的炮弹一样撞向对方，没有任何多余动作地精准咬住了William脖颈下方的肌肉。  
William倒是没说错，但Erik尽量避免真的冲突只是为了不让Lehnsherr夫妇忧心，毕竟如果他一旦受伤流血，之后很长一段时间的自由活动会受到阻碍。  
刚才还一副流氓嘴脸的本地恶霸惊恐地发出呜呜的求饶声，Erik已经口下留情了，否则他的脆弱的咽喉部位现在就会出现两个洞，他的小弟们呆了好几秒才反应过来，一阵惊惧的吠叫后，其中两只大着胆子绕到侧面想伺机发动袭击拯救他们的老大，Erik咬紧William把他的大半个身子压在地上转向，缓慢地一步步往巷口移动，他必须要精准地把握时机，同时控制自己正在流逝的精力，在一个恰当的位置把William扔下离开这个困境。  
焦灼的氛围里突然出现了不太寻常的响动，首先是鸟类扇动翅膀的声音，然后是震耳欲聋的聒噪“嘎嘎”声，几只乌鸦从房檐飞下直扑找回了点脑子正对Erik形成有效包围的那几只野犬，接着一团黑影从废弃楼房二楼的破窗户里一跃而出，迅猛又异常轻巧地落在Erik身侧，不用看Erik都能瞬间闻出来那是Logan，一只敢对Erik的鼻子挥爪子的虎斑猫，体型跟小个头的中型犬差不多，如果愿意加入流浪猫帮派绝对有实力竞争首领位置，他举起爪子照着靠近的偷袭者脸上狠狠来了一下，快如闪电的攻击让对方瞬间发出哀嚎。  
同一时间Charles也出现在视野里，他从巷口处汪汪叫着飞奔过来，加入一片混乱的战团，Erik脑门上的青筋跳了跳，威胁解除让他松了口气，但Charles搬请的援兵和William手下的战斗场景实在有些滑稽。  
Erik松开咬紧的下颚，用眼神再一次警告差不多要虚脱的William，目送他和手下带着各种咬伤啄伤挠伤夹着尾巴落荒而逃，心里只有一个想法：真是太丢狗了！  
谢了！Raven！Logan！  
Charles的跨物种朋友们显然也没指望能从Erik这里得到什么表示，他们和善地与Charles道别后就离开，没有多给Erik一个眼神。  
Charles小跑着回到Erik 身边，绕着他转了一圈，“你没受伤吧？”  
Erik舔了舔牙齿上的血，盯着Charles嘴角那撮从敌犬尾巴上咬下的毛看了几秒，终于还是没把那句“不用帮忙我也能脱身”说出来，他现在对Charles的生存技能有了更多的了解，显然Charles并不是仅靠这张天使脸蛋和小聪明带来的幸运值快速适应流浪生活的。  
“接下来这段时间跟紧我，那家伙是永远学不乖的。”逞强的语气有点生硬，Erik不自在地把目光投向远处。  
Charles发出有些失望的抗议，“喂，今天可是你没等我就走了。”  
“是谁一夜不睡骚扰老鼠结果快到中午了还醒不来？”Erik又找到回以严谨自律者身份教育放纵青少年的感觉，这不错。  
Charles不满地哼了一声，他又朝Erik脸上看了看，然后露出一个大大的笑容，“不用谢，下次你还遇到麻烦我还是会想办法帮你的，老家伙。”  
Erik没有反驳，他起身迈步把Charles留在身后，走出一段距离后又停下，转过头示意Charles跟上，后者开心地奔过去用头顶蹭了蹭杜宾的下巴，到第三下时Erik才嫌弃地躲开。

Sean提供的信息没有任何帮助，Erik早就预料到了，谁会指望一只比格能真的帮上忙？但是Charles对这趟拜访的收获很满意，他不顾Erik的喝止同Sean合力把Sean主人藏在柜子里的零食袋揪了下来，香喷喷的牛肉粒洒了一地，喜乐蒂和比格相视汪汪大笑以后开始像吸尘器一样舔地板，他们坚固的友情由此开始——这是后话了。杜宾在一旁皱着眉心，并不是说牛肉粒对Erik没有吸引力，但他的自尊不允许他在别人家里偷吃零食。  
“你不要吗？这个很好吃！”Charles还火上浇油地朝他看过来。  
“算了吧，”Sean边嚼边说，“他们这种德国狗最死板无趣了，我之前在一个有德牧的家庭寄宿过几天，那家伙死活不让我摁他家那台投食机器的按钮。”  
“谁看到你一天吃六顿还见啥都流口水的样子都会不让你摁的。”Erik没好气地说，他有点抵挡不住零食的香味了，烦躁地站起身来往屋外走。  
“等等我！”Charles在几秒后追了出来，又恋恋不舍地回头看了一眼。  
晚上Erik把属于他的那杯酸奶留了下来给Charles，看见栗白色小狗吃得开心到耳朵都抖起来的样子，Erik觉得自己没有酸奶吃的委屈也勉强可以忍受。

周五到了，趁Lehnsherr夫妇忙着收拾出行的物品，Erik溜进车库里，想要跟Charles讲讲他们可能会遇到的困难和危险，但Charles完全听不下去，他就像要被主人带出去短途旅行一样兴奋。进行了一阵毫无营养地对答后Erik只能嘱咐Charles早点睡觉，Erik以为自己会在睡前再好好琢磨下计划的，但他卧进窝里很快就睡着了。  
Jakob和Edie在早晨出门前都给了Erik拥抱，Edie放开胳膊后杜宾还用头顶蹭着女主人的膝盖，难得一见的撒娇状态让Edie又蹲下紧紧抱住她的乖狗狗，“我们很快就回来，就两天，宝贝儿，下次一定带你一起去。”  
Erik配合地捏着嗓子发出呜呜嘤嘤声。  
趴在二楼窗台上目送他们的车开走后，Erik跃下地来打了两个滚，在楼上楼下撒欢般地跑了几个来回，才心情大好地钻出屋子。  
Charles果然还在睡，他四仰八叉地躺在Erik弄来的一个旧窝里，小小地打着呼，被茂密的白色长毛覆盖的肚皮上下起伏，心情还是很好的Erik玩心顿起地凑近他的耳边，用很大的音量汪了一声。  
Charles吓得从窝里弹起来，连蹦带跳地窜到角落里，在Erik恶作剧得逞的低笑里懵懂了好一阵才缓过劲来，发出气鼓鼓的抗议，“干嘛吓我！”  
“谁让你又熬夜了。”  
“你，你怎么知道？”  
“我当然知道。”Erik用爪子拨弄一下旁边那个增添了不少新鲜伤痕的橄榄球，这曾经是他的磨牙玩具。  
Charles不好意思地傻笑起来。

他们在早餐后出发——Charles在Erik“务必吃饱”的嘱咐下努力地吃得自己直打饱嗝。之后他们花了半小时抵达并溜进了沃尔玛的配送车库，在辨认标识后找到了那台要去往目的地社区的车，狗狗们躲在车下等待装货工序完成，然后通过制造动静分散司机和配送员的注意力先后溜上了后部的货箱里，躲在几个装马铃薯和甘蓝的木箱后头。  
货车发动以后他们松了口气，第一步成功了。  
Charles一边把鼻子凑到马铃薯堆里闻来闻去一边问，“你看起来对这么搭便车很有经验。”  
Erik用爪子拨开Charles防止他蹭脏鼻子，“因为我有不少的逃走经验，但最后都因为铭牌上的电话号码失败了。”  
“真的？我还以为你是那种最让主人省心的类型。”  
“恰恰相反，他们经受了整整一年的折磨，因为脾气太好才没有把我扔回收容所。”  
“不，”Charles郑重地说，“因为他们很爱你才没有把你送走。”  
Erik不太自在地变换了一个坐姿，Charles在昏暗狭窄的空间里垂着脑袋，Erik知道他一直很想家，却压抑着情绪不愿过多地表露出难过的样子，也许这也是他为自己打气不放弃希望的一种方式，但现在Charles看起来很需要安慰，于是Erik靠近了他，用下巴蹭了蹭小个子狗狗的头顶，就一下。  
Charles受宠若惊地抬起头看上来，Erik转过视线，“我不喜欢说谎，所以没法鼓励你说一定能找到你的家，如果不行的话，我会再帮你找一个。”他顿了一下，然后轻声念了喜乐蒂的名字。“Charles。”  
Charles的眼睛在黑暗中闪亮，要不是害怕被货车司机发现他大概要开心地叫出声了，权衡眼下情势后Charles用疯狂舔脸的方式表达了他的感动，而由于躲藏处的空间狭窄Erik完全没法躲开。

遗憾的是，计划的顺利部分在搭乘便车后就结束了。一天很快过去，就像Erik预计的那样，没有什么实质性的收获，但好在也没遇到太大的麻烦，Charles眼睛里期盼奇迹和幸运的亮光在他们走过一条条街道后一点点黯淡下去，没有记忆中的景致，没有熟悉的屋子，不是这里，也不是这里。  
他们在公园里弄到了点吃的，在湖边喂鸭子的老太太因为觉得撵鸭子的Charles很可爱而把整包吐司都给了他们。天色暗下来时Charles茫然又迟疑地询问Erik是否要回去，快到新年了，深夜里室外的气温会降到（华氏）14度以下，杜宾都不太抗冻——因为他们只有单层且较短的被毛。但Erik还是告诉Charles，他们还有一天时间，就算找不到Charles的家，也可以在这边搜寻一些其它邻近社区的线索。  
他们蹭了蹭对方互相打气，决定先找个安全的地方过夜。入夜后温度下降得很快，在搜索安全且有一定保暖地点的路程里，Erik开始压抑不住寒颤，Charles担忧地紧贴着他，却也只能温暖到Erik的肚子。  
“我以前认识一只罗威纳，他在冬天都会穿外套，你也应该穿的。”Charles有些懊恼自己没有提前想到这点。  
Erik想起Edie给他准备的各种奇装异服，愤然出声，呵出大量白气，“我才不会穿那么蠢的玩意。”  
“一点都不蠢，那是件飞行员夹克，超帅的，你穿会比他好看得多！”  
“觉得我帅的话可以直接说。”Erik十分勉强地用玩笑转移注意力，他有点后悔了，冷并不是无法忍受，他面临和经历过比这煎熬困苦百倍的处境，但冷到剧烈发抖，还是在Charles面前，那可太丢脸了。  
“是啊，你是我见过最帅的狗狗，我第一次见到你就这么觉得了！”  
作为一只杜宾，被夸奖“很帅”只是日常间平平无奇的小事，但这次不一样，他们突兀地停在一幢独栋建筑门口，Charles有些害羞地偏过了视线，昏黄的路灯下飘起了细雪，不考虑越来越寒冷的气温，这场景还挺浪漫的，有点儿适合接受表白……【醒醒，Erik，它只是说你帅而已，别擅自快进！】  
但Erik的牙齿却不听使唤地发出了连续撞击的磕哒声，他绝望地滞后地咬住了口腔内侧，已经晚了，Charles因此汪的一声笑了出来，还在地上打了个滚，气氛瞬间全无。

“宝贝们，怎么待在这里？你们的家长呢？”一个人类的声音在不远处响起来。  
Erik不敢相信自己刚才完全忘记了要警惕周遭，气味、声响都没有及时感知到，他蹭地一下站起用身体挡住Charles，半伏下前肢同时昂起头摆出蓄势攻击姿态，并朝声音来源发出警示。  
陌生的人类，是远比100只William还可怕的存在。  
“嘿，嘿，嘘！别害怕，我不会伤害你们的，瞧，我没有恶意。”那个人类放慢了语速，音调也变得轻柔，他举起戴着皮手套的双手，一个男性，个子不高，并非很健壮的类型，也没有携带武器。  
Erik懂得分辨人类的气场，却没有因为未探测到对方的暴戾气息而放松警觉，他们在原地僵持了一小会，人类并没有上前、也没有退后，没有做出恐吓也没有拿出什么引诱的东西，只是站在那儿，用他的蓝眼睛柔和、镇定、充满耐心地望过来，等待获取狗狗们的信任。  
“他不像坏人。”Charles缓慢地移动到Erik身旁小声说。  
Erik认可了这个判断，他从攻击姿态恢复成普通的站姿，然后注视着人类的眼睛缓慢坐下，这是他在军校里学到过的交流表达——我相信你没有威胁，而我也不害怕你。  
人类似乎对这样表达出的交流信号非常了解，他放松了肩膀微笑起来，这时Erik才闻到他身上散发出的其它气味，混杂在人类用的淡淡木质香水里的，只有犬类的出色嗅觉才能分辨出的气味，属于其它很多猫狗，也许还有兔子和仓鼠，以及让狗毛骨悚然的…消毒液味道。  
Erik惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，天哪，这是一个…一个宠物医生！

在温暖的就诊室里待了五分钟以后，Charles也开始因为刻骨铭心的对医院的恐惧瑟瑟发抖，Erik与他对视了一眼，显然他们都萌生出出于本能的不智的想要回到寒冷室外去的念头。于是Erik站起身走到门口试着用爪子扒拉了一下门缝，那里被锁得死死的，医生去了住院区查房，Erik承认这位医生无论是气质还是态度，甚至说话的声音和语气都很讨狗喜欢，他也充分相信医生没有恶意，但还是无法自控地觉得害怕，这可是会打针、抽血、拔牙，还会割掉狗蛋蛋的医生！  
正在惶恐间，走廊尽头传来了脚步声，医生回来了，Erik后颈的毛毛都不由自主地站了起来，接着说话声也清晰地传过来，医生像是在自言自语。  
哦，他在打电话。Erik忽然明白了过来，还是谨慎地竖起了耳朵。  
“Schatz。对，我在诊所，我知道后天就是新年，但别抱怨了，去年是Hank值的班，今年该你照顾猫和小孩了，这就是你跟我结婚的代价，好吗？嗯哼？告诉你一件有趣的事儿，刚在诊所门外遇到了两个冻坏的孩子，我让他们进来取暖了。一只杜宾和一只喜乐蒂，真是可爱的一对。…不，他们看起来都健康又干净，不像是被遗弃的，除了被冻得够呛，可能还挺饿的应该没有大碍，我一会去看看他们的铭牌。”他停顿了一阵等待对方的回应，才再次开口，“想见我的话你可以直接过来不用找什么借口。”接着他轻声笑起来，“好，好的，我需要帮助，一会见，Erik，我爱你。”  
Erik确定医生不是在叫自己，也就是说，与医生通话的另一个人类，叫做Erik。  
那等会他看到我的铭牌时会挺尴尬的，Erik想。

五分钟后，医生握着Erik的铭牌大笑起来，看了Charles的铭牌后又发出极为惊讶又似乎非常开心的各种感叹声，“确实是个过于大众的名字了。”医生语带玩味地评价道，然后他安静下来，微微叹息，“联系方式被刮掉了，你被偷走了吗？Charles？”  
Charles摇了摇尾巴，轻柔地舔着医生的手心，那里还留有肉干的味道，他没法忍住。  
“可怜的宝贝。天哪，你们竟然是一对Erik和Charles！神奇到难以置信的巧合！那么Erik，你是在护送Charles回家吗？”  
Erik不知道他是怎么猜到的，但这位医生像有魔力一般在短短几分钟内就消除掉了自己高筑的警戒城墙，说不定他真的能理解这整件事，真的能帮上忙。  
Erik发出了一声肯定的低吠，然后向那双蓝眼睛投去殷勤的注视，非常、非常少见地晃动了两下尾巴根。  
“真奇妙，”医生在一阵认真的对视后发出一声低喃，“你真的很像他，Erik。”

门铃声响了起来，医生把Charles从怀里放出去，动作优雅地站起身来。  
“好吧，帮忙的Erik来了，我们有足够的时间把情况整理清楚，把你们，都，安全的送回家里，好吗？”  
他眨了眨眼，语调快活地朝新朋友们许诺后，向走廊迈步。  
Charles朝Erik望过来，湿漉漉的眼睛里重新充满了希望，他慢慢走近贴紧Erik的脖子发出甜蜜的呜呜声，Erik低头舔了舔Charles的脸颊亲昵地回应。  
一切都会好起来的。  
好事和幸运会和新年一起来的。

Fin？

**Author's Note:**

> 彻底放弃想标题了  
> 请无视狗狗色弱【或者说它们看到的色系和人类不一样】又是大近视以及其它bug…我只是想写个福瑞段子，写得还挺开心的，这就够了~  
> 应该能看出是和哪篇文的联动吧 XD【厚脸皮默认大家都还记得那篇  
> 看起来没写完是因为确实没写完，不然赶不上DDL了…会有后续的


End file.
